Dingin
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Yuuya berlari mencari tempat untuk menghangatkan diri lalu di tengah perjalanannya ia bertemu denga orang bersyal merah yang sangat ia kenal./ sumari kacau/ga ada ide buat judul/Pendulumshipping/FemYuuya


Fic pertama author di fandom ini, maafkan kalau ada kesalahan….

 **Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH.

 **Pair:** Pendulumshipping(Reiji x FemYuuya)

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

Selamat Membaca

Hari itu, detik-detik bergantinya musim dari musim gugur ke musim dingin, udara pun berubah semakin dingin sedikit demi sedikit, seorang gadis berambut warna hijau-merah dengan baju oranye lengan pendek dengan rok tutu hijau dengan garis kuning di bawahnya, ia memakai stoking hitam sepaha, dengan sepatu merah kesukaannya, diatas kepalanya ada kacamata _google_ , dilehernya tergantung sebuah pendulum. Kedua mata merah menyalanya melihat ke kiri-kanan dengan cepat seperti mencari sesuatu, gadis itu bernama Sakaki Yuuya. Sebenarnya gadis ini sedang kedinginan, dia tidak mengira perubahan udara cepat sekali, dia menyesal tidak mengikuti saran Ibunya untuk menggunakan pakaian tebal, tapi untungnya ia menggunakan stoking khusus.

Yuuya terus berlari mencari sebuah kafe untuk menghangatkan diri sbeelum ia membeku diluar, tetapi selama mata memandang tidak ada tempat untuk menghangatkan diri, sepanjang jalan kafe tutup, Yuuya merasa kalau kafe itu sengaja tutup. Semakin lama Yuuya merasa badannya mulai membeku secara perlahan walaupun belum turun salju, udah semakin lama semakin dingin. Yuuya terus berlari sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuuya melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, Yuuya merasa lega hanya dengan melihat orang itu, semakin lama orang itu mendekat kearahnya, dia tau orang itu, well.. siapa yang tidak mengenal CEO Leo Corporation yang selalu mengenakan syal merah, CEO itu hanya menggunakan pakaian seperti biasa dengan balutan mantel berwana biru. Yuuya berhenti berlari tepat di depan orang itu, senyum Yuuya mengembang mukanya berubah merah.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kau." kata Yuuya riang, kedua tangannya masih memeluk badan.

Reiji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Musim dingin sudah mau tiba, dan kau tidak menggunakan mantel untuk menutupi tubuhmu itu?" Reiji bisa melihat jelas badan Yuuya yang mulai bergetar.

"Bi-bisakah kau meminjamkank-ku syal merahm-mu itu?..." tanya Yuuya sedikit tergagap karena kedinginan.

Reiji hanya melihat Yuuya yang kedinginan dengan tatapan datar, masih belum ada tanda-tanda Reiji mengiyakan pertayaan dari Yuuya.

"OI!" Yuuya melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tangan kannya dia gerakan ke kiri, dan kanan di depan muka CEO Leo Corporation itu.

Reiji tetap tak bergeming, hanya berdiri, dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Kesabaran Yuuya sudah mulai habis, dia hampir sudah tidak bisa merasakan badannya lagi.

Yuuya berjalan kesamping kirinya. "Kau mau aku membeku?!" teriak Yuuya kesal, tangannya langsung meraih syal merah Reiji, dan mulai menutupi lehernya dengan syal Reiji.

"..." Reiji terdiam, rasanya seperti membawa beban di bagian kiri, lehernya terasa tercekik. "Kenapa kamu tidak melepaskan syalku ini dariku, dan memakainya sendiri? Aku merasa sedang tercekik … dan untuk apa kau menggulungkan syalku pada lehermu padahal badanmu masih tidak tertutupi?"

"HACHI!" setelah itu Yuuya mulai bersin-bersin.

Reiji menghela nafas, Reiji membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Dia melepaskan syal merahnya, lalu melepaskan mantel birunya, dan memakaikannya pada Yuuya, melihat kelakuan sang CEO Yuuya mulai bingung banyak tanda tanya muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Lain kali dengarkanlah nasehat Ibumu."

"Reiji, nanti kamu yang akan kedinginan."

"Tidak apa-apa asalkan kamu tidak kedinginan."

Muka Yuuya memerah. "Ta-tapi nanti kalau kamu sakit gimana?"

"Aku tidak akan mudah terserang penyakit, lagipula tadi kamu sudah bersin-bersin ga karuan." Reiji mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan antarkan kau pulang."

Yuuya menggembungkan pipinya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku mau ke kafe, menghangatkan diri.

"Baik-baik, setelah itu kita pulang ya," Reiji mendekatkan telinganya ke telinga Yuuya. " _my princess_."

Detik pertama, Yuuya meloading perkataan Reiji.

Detik kedua, muka Yuuya makin memerah.

Detik ketiga, Yuuya mulai membuka mulutnya.

"REIJI BODOH!"

Reiji membenarkan letak kacamatanya lagi. "Apa yang aku katakan, dan kulakukan didepanmu pasti selalu salah..." Reiji menghela nafas.

"HMPH!" wajah kesal Yuuya berubah saat butir-butir salju turun dari langit perlahan, wajah kesal yang berganti dengan wajah cerianya. "REIJI LIHAT SALJU!" teriaknya riang sambil menunjuk ke langit.

Reiji mendongak ke atas, tersenyum tipis. "Saljunya indah, dan cantik..." Reiji menurunkan kembali kepalanya, lalu menatap Yuuya dengan senyum. "seperti dirimu."

Muka Yuuya kembali merah lagi, hanya dengan gombal murahan milik Reiji, Yuuya langsung membuang muka mencoba untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Ayo kita mulai mencari kafe dekat sini yang masih buka." kata Yuuya ketus sambil menyeret Reiji ke arah yang berlawanan.

Tamat…. Gaje yes?

Terima kasih udah baca cerita gajebot ini, Author baru kali ini uke digenderbend jadi maafkan kalau ada kesalahan…

 _See you next story~_


End file.
